1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a sawing machine and more particularly, to a sawing machine having an angle indicator for showing the cutting angle of a saw blade of the sawing machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 7, a conventional table saw 90 for woodworking includes a worktable 92, a base 94 supporting the worktable 92, a saw blade holder (not shown) pivotally mounted inside the base 94, and a saw blade 96 rotatably mounted to the saw blade holder. The saw blade 96 is extendable through a slot of the worktable 92 and tiltable relative to the worktable 92 upon rotation of the saw blade holder such that the worker can adjust the angle of the saw blade 96 relative to the worktable 92 to perform various cutting operations in different cutting angles subject to different requirements.
Further, the front wall of the base 94 is provided with an arched slot 942 and graduations 944 along one side of the arched slot 942. A pointer 98 is extended from the saw blade holder, which is movable with the saw blade holder in the arched slot 942. When the saw blade holder is pivoted to result in the tilt of the saw blade 96 relative to the worktable 92, the pointer 98 is moved correspondingly along the arched slot 942, thereby indicating the tilting angle of the saw blade 96. Therefore, when adjusting the position of the saw blade 96, the worker can know the present tilting angle of the saw blade 96 through a graduation 944 indicated by pointer 98.
However, because the graduations 944 is marked along one side of the arched slot 942 on the front wall of the base 94 below the worktable 92, the line of sight of a user for checking the tilting angle of the saw blade 96 will be blocked by the worktable 92 when the user stands, resulting in that the user can not read the tilting angle of the saw blade 96. Therefore, the user has to stoop or squat for the adjustment without convenience.